Tahu
Tahu was the bold and hot-headed Toa Mata of Fire, who was transformed into the Toa Nuva of Fire after being exposed to Energized Protodermis. History Creation Firm in their conviction that the early Toa population could one day prove to be inadequate guardians of the Matoran Universe, the Great Beings chose to take action by commissioning the creation of the Toa Mata: the principle Toa-guardians of the universe, to be summoned only in the most dire of global emergencies, their destiny tied to the continued maintenance of the Great Spirit Robot. Created under the charge of Artahka, Tahu and his teammates; Toa Gali, Onua, Pohatu, Kopaka, and Lewa, thus came into existence. From there, they were transported to Daxia and awakened, their training commissioned by Toa Helryx, who informed the Toa Mata of their collective destiny to be the guardians of the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. Over the course of several years, the Toa were then mentored in the ways of combat by an Order of Mata Nui operative named Hydraxon. In one exercise, the Toa were made to escape Spinax, an Energy Hound loyal to their trainer. In another exercise, Hydraxon took the Toa's Kanohi and hid scattered across Daxia. Tahu spent all day attempting to retrieve his Kanohi from a glacier until Lewa's revelation that the teammates were meant to work together so as to accomplish their task. Upon completing their training, the Toa Mata were dispatched to Karda Nui to protect its Av-Matoran residents from living lightning bolt Rahi, known as the Avohkah. After several years of stability and a reputation for heroism, the Toa traveled to the Codrex, entering through a hatch and sitting the Energy Storm out. Subsequently, the Toa entered their respective Toa Canisters in order to preserve themselves until a time when they were needed once more. Arrival upon Mata Nui 1000 years after the Great Cataclysm - an event which incapacitated the Great Spirit from his position as the helm of the Matoran Universe - the Toa Mata were summoned to the island of Mata Nui. Having spent so long in the untested canisters, however, their structures began to decay causing their mechanical components to dislocate when they arrive on the island. As a further consequence, Tahu and his fellow Toa suffered from amnesia and could not recall their past lives or training spent under the protection of the Order of Mata Nui. Finding himself on the Ta-Wahi beach, Tahu re-assembled himself and made for the nearest settlement: Ta-Koro. Upon arriving in the underground village, he was greeted by the village guard and mistaken for one of the local Makuta's minions by a Matoran named Jaller. Springing a trap, Tahu used his Flame Sword to cut himself free then moved to attack his Matoran captors. The sudden appearance of Turaga Vakama, however, swiftly cooled all tensions, with Tahu's status as a legendary Toa being made clear to the villagers. Turaga Vakama then began the long process of mediating the role of the Toa upon the island, instructing Tahu to seek a number of Great Kanohi masks scattered across the island so as to defeat the dreaded Makuta and restore the island. Journeying across Mata Nui, Tahu encountered his teammates in Kini-Nui, the geographical center of the landmass where all six districts met. Acknowledging their shared state of vulnerability, the Toa resolved to go their separate ways in search of their masks. Tahu thus returned to Ta-Wahi in search of his masks, braving a number of active volcanic regions and dangerous Rahi, most notable of which were a group of Kofo-Jaga scorpions. Over the course of this period, Jaller continued to harbor reservations about Tahu's attitude and would occasionally trail him on his quest, studying the Toa from afar and coming to see him as a fallible and undisciplined figure. Over the course of his quest, Tahu became over-confident in his abilities and came to believe that his fellow Toa would simply hinder him on his quest to defeat the Makuta, coming into conflict with Kopaka in particular. Throwing a violent outburst in the village center after Turaga Vakama revealed that his destiny was irrevocably tied to the other Toa, Tahu stormed off intent on challenging Makuta himself. Encountering Kapura in the Charred Forest, the Toa of Fire voiced his grievances to the Matoran only to be dissatisfied with his response. Continuing on his journey, Tahu was eventually confronted by Jaller, who reminded him that his victory could only be achieved with the help of his fellow Toa. Stubbornly refusing to acknowledge the validity of his point, Tahu lashed out on a nearby rock formation with his Elemental Powers, accidentally disrupted a nest of Hikaki. Endeavoring to save the Matoran, the Toa attempted to escape by surfing down a lava channel only for the Hikaki to give chase. After causing a rockslide and settling his debate with the Matoran, Tahu and Jaller were able to apprehend the Hikaki before sealing them in an unstable cavern. Upon the completion of his quest, Tahu exchanged his six masks for a Golden Kanohi, affording him a number of enhanced capabilities. With his teammates also at the end of their respective quests, the Toa journeyed to the Mangaia, intent on confronting the Makuta beneath the surface of the island. Confronted first by a pair of Manas crabs, the Toa locked themselves in a fusion, forming the Toa Kaita known as Akamai and Wairuha. Tahu in particular merged with Onua and Pohatu to form Akamai. Overwhelming their opposing Rahi, the Toa were then met instead by their own shadowy counterparts and disconnected from each other. Overwhelmed and forced into a losing battle, the Toa eventually resorted to switching opponents, eventually managing to best each other's Shadow Toa selves in individual combat. With their battle won, the Toa were known to have caught a brief glimpse of the Makuta's form before being teleported back to the surface, having temporarily overwhelmed the Makuta and severed his control over the island's Rahi population. Presuming the Makuta to have been vanquished and the struggle to be over, the Toa considered parting the company of each other and once more returning to their homes. However, a brief encounter with a Ta-Matoran trapped beneath a tree branch revealed that the settlement of Ta-Koro was under siege by a mysterious new adversary known only as the Bohrok. Travelling to the island's volcanic region, the Toa united in defense of Ta-Koro, ultimately managing to overwhelm the advancing swarm of Tahnok units through use of their combined Elemental Powers. Upon the inspection of one such unit after the battle, the Toa were approached by Turaga Vakama, who revealed the functionality of the Bohrok and informed them of the various breeds of Krana housed within their adversaries. Intent on collecting all eight variants of Krana breeds from the six types of Bohrok, the Toa parted ways once more. Tahu thus remained in Ta-Koro for a further week, challenging the Kohrak swarms that continued to besiege his village. During this time, Tahu was known to have been possessed by a Krana, though he eventually managed to regain control of himself. Having collected all eight variants of Tahnok Krana, Tahu was approached by Kopaka, who informed him of a Bohrok Hive located in Po-Wahi. Trailing a Bohrok Va back to the location of the nest, the two Toa inspected the entrance. With Tahu all too keen to descend the tunnel and challenge the Bohrok in their center of operations, Kopaka persuaded him to wait until the other Toa could be summoned. After gathering the remaining members of their team, the Toa entered the Bohrok Hive as a group, remarking the unusual features of the structure. Finding themselves separated from Tahu by a moving wall, the Toa became trapped in a chamber about to be flooded with molten lava. Onua and Pohatu thus began in their attempt to bring down the wall and allow the Toa to escape while Kopaka subdued the lava with a pillar of Ice. Lewa, who remained partially connected to the Bohrok hive mind, revealed that the wall in question was an illusory barrier put in place to misdirect intruders. Once aware of this, the Toa were able to pass through the obstacle, where they were reunited with Tahu. Happening upon a number of Exo Toa suits, the Toa donned the battle armor and proceeded towards the central lair of the Bahrag Queens. Confronting Cahdok and Gahdok, the Toa swiftly discovered that the suits restricted their Elemental Powers. Reluctantly discarding the mech-suits, the Toa combined their abilities to overwhelm the Bahrag Queens, trapping the sisters beneath a Protodermis Seal. Having successfully defeated the commanders of the swarm, however, the Toa triggered a mechanism in the chamber that launched them into a pool of Energized Protodermis. Destined for a greater purpose as they were, the Toa were transformed by the mysterious properties of the liquid and emerged as Toa Nuva. Toa Nuva Now imbued with a greater elemental capabilities, the Toa emerged victorious with new armor and weapons. Swiftly discovering that their Kanohi Nuva allowed them to share mask powers, the Toa propelled themselves back to the surface. After several days spent adjusting to their new forms and rebuilding their damaged villages, the Toa were reunited once more in Le-Wahi. Engaging in a well-natured battle, the Toa Nuva splintered into two factions competing against each other to test the limits of their new power. With Tahu, Gali and Pohatu representing the opposition, Onua, Lewa, and Kopaka rallied against their teammates. Spurned by his adversary, Tahu grew increasingly confrontational towards Kopaka, prompting his teammates to intervene and disrupt the battle. Deciding to go their separate ways once more, the Toa splintered apart and ventured back to their native regions of the island. As such, Tahu returned to Ta-Koro. With the Toa divided once more, an elite breed of Bohrok targeted each of the six villages of Mata Nui, systematically infiltrating the inner sanctuary of each settlement and stealing the Nuva Symbols from the respective Toa Suva. With their Nuva Symbols stolen, the Toa Nuva lost access to their Elemental Powers. After a confrontation with the Bohrok in the plains of Po-Wahi, the Toa were dealt a staggering defeat and electing to pursue the Kanohi Nuva masks hidden around the island, the Toa continued to operate independently. To Be Added: Tales of the Toa Claiming a Kanohi Nuva each, Tahu and Lewa journeyed to Po-Koro to offer their support to Pohatu, who was locked in a losing battle with the Gahlok Kal. Growing irritated by the Toa's countless unsuccessful attempts to impede its mission, however, the Gahlok Kal struck all three Toa with concentrated Magnetic bursts, tearing the Kanohi Nuva from their faces and departing the scene, leaving the Toa to deactivate. Forced to resort to the only Kanohi Nuva in his possession, an Akaku Nuva, Tahu struggled to adjust to his new mask, as did Pohatu and Lewa with their respective secondary Kanohi. Journeying to Po-Koro, the Toa sought counsel from Turaga Onewa, who advised them on the Po-Matoran principle of Strategy, describing ways in which the Toa might use their new Kanohi Nuva to their advantage. Setting a trap in the Motara Desert, Tahu and Lewa used their Kanohi Nuva to keep the Gahlok Kal off-balance whilst disrupting its visual sensors until Tahu was able to determine its Krana Kal using his Akaku Nuva. Taking damage, the Gahlok Kal was ultimately throwing into Silver Sea and ambushed by Pohatu, who managed to retrieve the stolen Kanohi Nuva and make his way to shore. Retrieving his Hau Nuva, Tahu agreed never to share word of the escapade with his fellow teammates. Growing increasingly suspicious of the Turaga, the Toa swiftly collected their remaining Kanohi Nuva before reconvening in Po-Wahi once more. Returning to the Bohrok Hive, the Toa Nuva ventured deep beneath the island to find the Bohrok Kal performing a ritual to break the Protodermis Seal that caged the Bahrag. Activating the Kanohi Vahi, Tahu was able to decelerate the passage of time around the Bohrok Kal, allowing his teammates an opportunity to defeat the Bohrok Kal. Still unable to overpower their adversaries, Gali suggested touching the Nuva symbols and affording the Bohrok Kal the full extent of their Elemental Powers, confident that they would not be able to sustain such power. Activating his own Nuva symbol, Tahu and his fellow Toa witnessed the Bohrok Kal torn apart by their own elemental capabilities. With the Bohrok Kal destroyed and the Bahrag untouched in their prison, the Toa Nuva reclaimed their Nuva Symbols and regained their Elemental Powers, returning to the surface triumphantly. Mask of Light In the weeks after the defeat of the Bohrok Kal, the Matoran of Mata Nui began to rebuild their villages and begin a process of cooperation, venturing out of their native regions for the first time in 1000 years. With Ta-Matoran Jaller and Takua qualifying for the final round in the first Kolhii Tournament, Toa Tahu traveled to the Ta-Koro Kolhii Stadium, serving as a spectator alongside Pohatu and Gali. Having had an especially heated debate with Gali in the weeks prior, Tahu proved uncharacteristically unwilling to see his sister-Toa, eventually warming to Pohatu. With Hahli winning the Kolhii Tournament for Ga-Koro, Tahu was also able to witness the victory of the Ga-Matoran in a match that favored Ta-Koro or Po-Koro to win. Following the Kolhii Tournament, however, Jaller was known to have dropped a Kanohi mask on the field, which shone its light upon him. With Turaga Nokama studying the inscription and revealing that it was the long-lost Kanohi Avohkii destined to be worn by a Toa of Light, Tahu witnessed Jaller and Takua embark on a journey to find the mysterious seventh Toa destined to bear the Kanohi. However, shortly after their departure, a squadron of Rahkshi were intercepted by Gali and tailed on a trajectory for Ta-Koro, the last known location of the Avohkii. Racing ahead from a series of inland rivers, Gali was able to sprint ahead to Ta-Koro and warn Tahu, alerting the village's military and readying the defenses for the ambush. Swiftly overpowered by the raw strength and destructive power of their adversaries, the two Toa made little traction. While Tahu proved too stubborn to consider getting the Matoran to safety, Gali rescued a number of Matoran from direct confrontation with the Rahkshi, instructing Hahli to open the drawbridge and allow the citizens of Ta-Koro to escape. Coming to blows with a Rahkshi Lerahk, Tahu was struck by a jet of Water launched by Gali at the creature, accidentally take the impact himself after unexpectedly gaining the upper hand. Touched by the poison of the Lerahk, Tahu's mask began to show early signs of infection. Despite this, he and Gali were known to have used his Lavaboard to surf across the lava and retreat Ta-Koro as its internal structures weakened and it plunged into the volcano. Having been dealt a staggering loss in their first encounter with the Rahkshi, Tahu hypothesized their intent with Turaga Vakama, determining that they were creations of Makuta sent to claim the Mask of Light and disrupt the arrival of the seventh Toa. With Tahu's mask growing increasingly infected, the Toa Nuva ventured off in search of Jaller and Takua, who had departed on a quest to find the bearer of the Avohkii. Joined by Lewa and Kopaka, who had been visited by the two wandering Matoran, the Toa journeyed to Onu-Koro, where a different squadron of Rahkshi had begun raiding the village. With Tahu succumbing to the rage of the Rahkshi Kurahk, however, the Toa of Fire turned on Gali, forcing the Toa of Water to drive him away from the village. Drenching Tahu with a jet of water, Gali provided Kopaka with an opportunity to flash-freeze the errant Toa of Fire, allowing the Toa Nuva to retreat, unable to save Onu-Koro from the cave-in triggered by Onua. Restrained in Le-Wahi by his fellow Toa, Tahu was subjected to a healing ritual performed by Gali, Kopaka and Lewa, using their Elemental Powers to restore their leader and purge the infection from his Hau Nuva. Awakening shortly afterwards, Tahu remarked that he appeared to be in a clearer state of mind. Resolving to trail the Rahkshi and confront them before they reached the Avohkii, the three Toa ventured towards Kini Nui, where they encountered a Turahk, Guurahk, Vorahk, Panrahk, Lerahk, and Kurahk converging on Jaller and Takua. With Kopaka returning with Onua and Pohatu, the six Toa Nuva stood as one, engaging the Rahkshi with the full intensity of their Elemental Powers and overwhelming the majority of their number. With the Turahk slipping past the Toa, however, Tahu stood witness to the death of Jaller and the transformation of Takua into Takanuva, the Toa of Light whose arrival had prompted the quest. Collecting the mechanical appendages from the broken Rahkshi, the Toa constructed the Ussanui to Takanuva's specifications, intent on using it to travel into the Mangaia tunnel system and face Makuta once and for all. Spurred on by the death of Jaller, however, Takanuva resolved to travel alone, using the vehicle to venture deep into the Makuta's lair and confront him, leaving Tahu and his fellow Toa behind on the surface. After some deliberation, Tahu would later accompany the other Toa Nuva and the Turaga into Teridax's Lair deep in the caverns beneath Kini Nui. After witnessing Takanuva defeat the Makuta, Tahu also bore witness to the creation of Takutanuva, a fusion between the Makuta and Toa who was able to restore life to Jaller and open the gates of the Great Barrier before growing unstable and separating. With Takanuva and his Matoran companion restored, Tahu and his cohorts were able to proclaim victory over the Makuta, who was assumed to have been killed by the weight of the barrier. Some time after the defeat of Makuta Teridax, the Turaga instigated a mass-migration, convincing the Matoran to construct a fleet of Boats to transport villagers of Mata Nui back to their home island of Metru Nui. During this time, the village elders came to expand upon their previous legends, telling the Toa Nuva of the wider Matoran Universe and their role as Toa Metru during the Great Cataclysm. With a broader understanding of her place in the Matoran Universe, Tahu and his teammates would embark on the voyage to Metru Nui shortly after. Abilities and Traits As the archetypal Toa of Fire, Tahu is a figure synonymous with intensity and courage, though he has been known to personify the full fury of his temperamental and volatile element. Unlike many of his fellow Toa Mata, Tahu initially had to come to terms with his aggressive streak and over-confidence. As the natural leader of his team, Tahu would occasionally clash with Kopaka until the two Toa came to an agreement. In the years since, he has grown into a more rounded and composed leader, willing to hold back and strategize rather than launch directly into battle. As the most prideful of the Toa, Tahu was fiercely protective of the Ta-Matoran and their reputation prior to the destruction of Ta-Koro. As a Toa of Fire, Tahu could create, control, and absorb heat. This also gave him the ability to manipulate most forms of Molten Protodermis, alter the temperature of a target area, trigger volcanic eruptions, and conjure fiery constructs. Upon his transformation into a Toa Nuva, his influence over Fire was heightened considerably, allowing him to detect temperature fluctuations and withstand considerably warmer conditions. Upon his arrival on Bara Magna, Tahu was reverted back to his original form by the Kanohi Ignika, robbing him of his status as a Toa Nuva and decreasing his power significantly. In this form, however, Tahu was able to don the Golden Armor scattered around Bara Magna. After assembling the armor and using it to drain the power of an entire Rahkshi army, the Toa of Fire gained access to all 42 Rahkshi powers independent of the Golden Armor. Mask and Tools Initially, Tahu wore a Great Hau, the Great Mask of Shielding, a Kanohi that projected a quasi-holographic force field around the bearer, blocking most physical attacks. For the majority of his life, he equipped herself with a Flame Sword, weapon that was designed to channel his Elemental Powers with precision. Upon his transformation into a Toa Nuva, Tahu's Fire Sword was transformed into a pair of Magma Blades, two bladed weapons that could be fixed together and used as a lavaboard to carry him across lava flows at greater speeds or used to channel his Elemental Powers. As a Toa Nuva, he notably wore a Hau Nuva, which enabled his to hold create more durable force fields and share his mask power with his surrounding allies. After being refitted with Adaptive Armor by Artakha, Tahu gained the ability to spontaneously adapt to his given environment, with the armor realigning itself to cover aerial, marshy, volcanic, arctic, barren, aquatic, and spatial conditions. Whilst outfitted with the swamp variant of the Adaptive Armor, Tahu was equipped principally with the Rotating Fire Blades, a weapon capable of both defensive and range combat. In addition, he wielded a Nynrah Ghostblaster, a projectile weapon capable of firing solid energy constructs and channeling Elemental Powers. With the Kanohi Ignika reverting him back to his original Toa Mata form during the Battle of Bara Magna, Tahu's original Great Hau and Fire Sword have since been restored. However, he has also been known to don the Golden Armor, which afford him even greater power. Appearances *The Spherus Magna Chronicles *BIONICLE: Heroes of Mata Nui *The Last Chronicle *BIONICLE: Shadow Eclipse *BIONICLE Saga *Toa Revealed *Quest for the Four Great Lands *BIONICLE Prophecies: My First Adventure *The Zaktuen War *Chronicles of Matua Nui *Battle for the Fate of the Universe *BIONICLE Force *CL88 Comix *BIONICLE: The Quest for the Mask of Life *BIONICLE: A New Hero *Tale of Kor *The Eternal Game *A New Chapter *Biomechanical Chronicles *Rebellion of Light *A Great Being Speaks *A Rude Awakening *The Fallen Shadow *Tahu vs. Lewa *Dark Realities *Kingdom of Evil *Toa 95 Comics: Guest Starring Krost *Victory's End *A Murderer's Tale *Worlds Unknown *BIONICLE: Remembrance *BIONICLE: Rebellion *Destiny (Coming soon) *Fusionverse: Rebirth Chronicle *Unnamed Fusionverse fanfic in the distant future Gallery Tahu_Mata_Set.PNG|Toa Mata Tahu CGI_Toa_Nuva_Tahu_Pose.png|Toa Tahu Nuva CGI_Tahu_Mistika.PNG|Toa Tahu Nuva Mistika Category:Toa Category:Toa Nuva Category:Toa of Fire Category:Matoran Universe